The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion engines and, more specifically, to a system and method for detecting operating events and conditions of a reciprocating combustion engine using one or more sensors.
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine, e.g., piston disposed in a cylinder, to move the components over a distance. Each cylinder may include one or more valves that open and close correlative with combustion of the carbonaceous fuel. For example, an intake valve may direct an oxidizer such as air into the cylinder. The air then mixes with fuel and combusts to generate hot combustion gases, which may then be directed to exit the cylinder via an exhaust valve. The timing of opening and closing the valves may affect engine performance, longevity of parts, exhaust emissions, and other engine parameters. Unfortunately, improper timing may negatively impact the foregoing engine parameters.